


Skype Sex

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: This time it was Peter who was gone.”It’s different when it’s you gone,” Tony said
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520849
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Starker Bingo 2019. Prompt: Skype Sex

It was always Tony who traveled, leaving Peter sad, wanting, and lonely. When he was gone, they tried to talk and even sometimes Skype. But Tony’s trips were always filled with meetings and _things to do_ , even late into the night.

This time it was Peter who was gone. Since it was revealed that he was Spider-Man, no one was suspicious when the crime fighting spider wasn’t in New York, but turned up somewhere else, often with some of the Avengers. The team was adequately powered in the strength department for this mission, so Iron Man wasn’t who they needed. The bad guys were bad, but they weren’t so bad that the only way to stop them was to kill them. This time it was capture and arrest. So the Avengers needed someone able to web them up and hold them in place once they were subdued.

So for the first time, it was Peter who was traveling on his own. Leaving Tony sad, wanting, and lonely. Not that he’d admit it to anyone but Peter. Not that he could hide it from anyone. Where Peter was concerned, Tony was an open book to _most_ of the Avengers. 

Catching the bad guys was going to take some planning, some setting them up to fall into a trap. Which meant Peter was gone not just for the day of the mission and back home that night, he was gone for _days_. 

But his nights were less busy than Tony’s were when he traveled. After a long day sitting at the computer, chasing the bad guys’ tracks, Peter was as exhausted as if he’d been fighting them. And he missed Tony. He missed Tony _so much_. He knew it wouldn’t just be night but almost morning back in New York. Tony would either be asleep or in the middle of a work binge. Peter knew he shouldn’t interrupt, but he couldn’t get to sleep. He needed to hear Tony’s voice. He needed to see him.

“Were you asleep?” he asked sheepishly when Tony answered the app’s ping, sounding a little muzzy.

“Yeah baby. But I’m glad you called. Wanna turn on the screen? I miss your face.”

They both turned on their screen and smiled.

“Naked and in bed,” Tony said. “Just the way I like you.”

“Why is that sheet covering what I want to see,” Peter teased, noticing that it was off everywhere else. 

“Maybe later. Isn’t what you’re seeing enough?” Tony said, teasing right back. He tilted the screen to give Peter a full length view.

“It’s enough.” Peter sighed and his face softened. “God Tony, you’re so fuckiin’ beautiful.”

“Stop stealing my lines, precious.” Tony smiled. “Though I gotta say, with your hair like that, ‘adorable’ more comes to mind.” Peter laughed. “I wish I was there to mess up your hair even more. You wear bed head well.” He paused. “You wear sex hair even better,” his smile turned lecherous.

“You look like you’ve been sent to tempt me straight down to hell. All lazy and soft and sinful. I wish I could reach down and get you ready. Then I’d push you onto your back.”

“You would? What if I didn’t want it that way?”

“I’m stronger than you,” Peter said with a quick grin. “I wanna ride you so I can look at you.”

“That is a plus to that position. I get to look at you too. And baby, you look like an angel sent to tempt me back to the light.”

“Meet me in the middle and we’ll never tell.” Peter pushed the thick hotel duvet down, showing Tony his upper body. “I’d start off so slow once you’re inside me. Rock my hips against you in little slow circles.”

“I couldn’t resist those slim hips of yours. All bony and angular and covered in soft warm skin. My hands wanna touch.”

“No touching,” Peter said with a sly grin. Tony moaned disappointedly. “Not yet anyway. I like the way your arms were before. Stretched out like that, over your head. I wanna see how strong you are. Yeah, I’m stronger than you, but it’s a cheat. Without that spider, you’d be…” Peter sighed on a soft moan. “So much stronger than me. Every time I look at you, god Tony, I feel like…” His words were failing him as he reached under the duvet and slowly started stroking himself hard.

“I know baby. You’re strong when you’re out there.” Tony’s expression was full of admiration and love. “But in here, you give all of that to me. It’s…” His own words faltered. He lowered one of his arms and rubbed himself over the grey silk sheet.

Peter watched the sheet tent. When Tony was fully hard, he put his arm back the way he said he wanted to see him. He pushed the duvet down, leaving only the crisp white hotel sheet covering him, letting Tony get a similar view. It was even sexier than if they were completely naked. He was glad that Tony hadn’t taken the sheet off when he asked him to. How did Tony know these things? 

“Just looking at you would be enough to get me hard, but having your cock all the way up inside me? I love the way you make me feel so full. Stretched so wide open.” He bit his lip. The thing he wanted to say sounded silly in his mind. “Making a place for you in my body.” The words weren’t quite right, but that’s what it felt like whenever Tony entered him. 

However inadequate Peter thought his words, Tony groaned and his hips moved. “Baby…” he sighed. “God… that’s…” Tony’s eyes shut, dark lashes resting on his cheeks. “That’s exactly what it feels like. You took me in and I made your body over to fit me.” He opened his eyes and Peter saw the heat in them. “Only me.” 

The possessive way that Tony felt about having been the first and only person to fuck him… a part of his brain knew that shouldn’t be right. But the rest of his brain… his heart… and his cock, had other ideas. “Never wanted anybody else inside me. Only you.”

Tony watched Peter’s hand move slowly underneath the sheet, now wet where it covered the head of his cock. “Baby, when you’re like this, looking at me like that…” He sucked in his lips and he hid behind closed eyes. “You make the mess of me feel beautiful.”

“Oh Tony. Every time I look at you… you’re… you look like a fuckin’ god. God of sin, maybe,” he added with a sly smile. “You ruined me.”

Tony smirked. “Brought pure, innocent little Peter Parker down into the darkness with me and took him apart. Baby, when I’m fucking you… you’re always beautiful… but when I’m fucking you, you’re _stunning_. The way your body glows when you break out in a sweat. Especially when you’re on top of me like this. The way your body tenses. The way those muscles roll as you ride. My hands itch to touch you.”

“Unh unh. No touching. Not yet.” Tony whimpered in complaint as he put his hand underneath his sheet and wrapped it around his shaft. “You can touch me…” Peter began. He saw Tony start to lower his arm. He finished, “Only with your eyes.” 

Tony put his arm back. He groaned and bit his lip. “Peter, when did you learn how to tease so well?” he asked on a heavy breath.

Peter’s hips rocked and his lashes fluttered before he looked into the lens. “I learned from the best, Tony.” He gave a confident smile. “Grinding on you is nice, but riding you is better. Sliding up and down on that goddamn big cock of yours. Even just lying there, doing absolutely _nothing_ but letting me fuck myself on it, it still feels like you know what _you’re_ doing with it. Fuckin…” Peter’s breaths broke as his hand started moving a little faster. “Smug… Confident… _Frustrating_ … Bastard.” He ran his other hand up over his face as he growled out the words. 

Tony chuckled low. “Baby, all I have to do is lie here and it’s still me taking you apart. I’m five thousand miles away from you and it’s still me taking you apart. Go on, Peter. Faster. Ride me faster and make yourself come. I want you to paint my chest with it. Might not ever shower again, just wipe it off and leave me smelling of sex and _you_ .” He gave another chuckle. “You get off on my voice, dontcha, baby,” he said with that smug look that Peter said was so frustrating. His own hand was moving a little faster as he watched. Peter might like it when he talked, but Tony was addicted to _looking_.

Peter’s eyes closed and his face broke out in a flush. His whimpers were quiet and came between fast, short panting breaths. “To _ny_ …” He stretched the name out on a loud moan, then realized he was in a hotel with thin walls. He put the back of his hand to his mouth and bit, quieting down to muffled moans.

“That’s it baby. Make that sheet messy for me. Make yourself come for me.” Tony’s own hand was moving with more deliberateness as he watched. The grey sheet had a wet streak on it. Peter’s face contorted with pleasure. His muscles strained in tension as his hand worked faster. “Doesn’t matter how far away you are Peter. You’re still _mine_.”

Peter wanted to stay politely quiet, but as he started to come, his mouth opened and his bitten hand dropped to balance him on the bed as his body shuddered. Polite quietness was forgotten. “Oh _fuck_ Tony!”

“That’s it baby. I love feeling you come around me. Gettin’ so tight. All flushed and hot and straining before. Then all of that _breaks…_ because of me.” Tony’s hand was moving in all the ways he knew to please himself and make himself come. “Then you get all loose and whimpery and pliant _in my hands_. Don’t care that you said ‘don’t touch’. I’ll grab those hips and fuck you right through coming, while you’re all sensitive and making those beautiful noises.” He was making some not-unbeautiful noises himself. “Gonna fuck… you hard… and fast… and deep… until I come inside you.” He gasped out his last words as he pushed into his fist, spoiling the soft sheet covering him.

They both pulled the messy sheets away from themselves, revealing what had been hidden, though neither of them were looking in that direction. They were watching the other’s face. Both expressions tender and loving. 

“Miss you baby,” Tony said finally. He rolled onto his side, facing the camera. Sheet gone, he pulled the blanket up to his waist.

“Miss you more,” Peter returned. He lay down and covered himself with the duvet, pulling it up over his back, behind his shoulders. He always got colder than Tony did. The man was a furnace. Peter was a block of ice. He turned on his side and snuggled into the pillow.

“Not possible.” He wrapped his arms around his neck.”It’s different when it’s you gone,” Tony said after a long pause of just looking at Peter’s now-sleepy face. “When I’m gone, I miss you. When you’re gone… it _aches_.”

“Oh baby.” Peter hardly ever called Tony that. But sometimes the man just made him feel so tender. “It is different. Don’t know why. It just is.” His words were becoming slurred with sleep.

“Go to sleep, baby. Get your rest.” He kissed his finger and put it on Peter’s picture on the screen. “Be careful tomorrow.”

“I will, Tony.” Peter was almost asleep. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“I’m not. I love you,” he whispered to the sleeping boy five thousand miles away, about to put himself in danger tomorrow. When they fought together, he knew that if Peter got overwhelmed, he would be there to help. Even though he was with the Avengers he trusted most, it didn’t stop the worry. He lay there watching Peter sleep until he was sure he was down for the night. He got up and dressed and was about to close out of the app. Instead he picked up the tablet and brought it with him down to the lab. “FRIDAY, project the feed onto my far left screen, okay doll?”

“Sure thing boss. You missing him?”

“You know it girl. Bring up the specs for Peter’s spider drone. I wanna make a few tweaks to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
